A Long Winter's Night
by V6 Studios
Summary: When Dante's big mouth leaves him on the brink of death, it's up to Vergil to find him, and pay back the man who did it. DxV ShonenAi.....ONE SHOT for now...but reviews may change that...wink


**Hello people! This was just another one shot that Ive been writing...you all seemed to like blackout, so I wrote some more..hehe

* * *

**

The door to Devil May Cry opened slowly, as a large man with white hair slowly limped his way through it. His eyes rolled as he saw candles lit through out the dark building. "Great...Trish must have her boyfriend over again tonight..." He sniffed the air, not being able to remember the last home cooked meal he had eaten. "This sucks. I pay the bills, this is my business, and I can't even sleep here anymore..." Blood dripped down his hands from under his red coat, and onto the hardwood floor below. "Man I need a damn shower and some sleep." He started to close the door, turning to the front of the old buliding. He noticed that Trish's car was missing. Two tire tracks in the snow, were the only indications that she had been there.

Dante shook his head, letting tiny ice crystals fall from it. "The two of them must of gone for more booze..." Dante walked in, and shut the door behind him. "I might as well grab my shit, and go to Vergil's place for the weekend." Dante had his own key to his brother's penthouse, and used as a sort of retreat from the stresses of everyday life. No one but the twins knew it even existed, fore they took no one else there.

Dante walked upstairs, his heavy boots leaving wet tread impressions behind them. He grabbed a black duffle bag, and shoved a few shirts, and some boxers into it. Slinging it over his shoulder, he headed back downstairs, as Trish and her new boyfriend were stumbling in. The man had never seen Dante before, and turned to Trish. "Who the hell is that guy Trish?"

Dante put a hand on his hip. "Who the hell are you shitface?"

The man moved into Dante's face, staring him up and down. "What the fuck Trish? You have some chainsaw killer living with you?" He noticed, as Dante had bruises, and bloody cuts from his nights job, covering his arms, and his chest.

Dante smiled wickedly at the man. "Do you want to find out, cause out in the garage I have..."

Trish darted in between the two. "Heh guys...chill out..." She turned toward her boyfriend. "Matt, this is my business partner that I told you about, Dante..."

Dante and Matt continued to eye eachother coldly. Dante ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you could do better than this Trish, after all of the years of living with Verge and I..." He strolled over to the door casually. "But I suppose those _are_ some hard standards to live up to..."

Matt moved to punch Dante, but Trish grabbed his arm. "Matt...come on! Relax...go into the kitchen and get yourself a beer..."

The man started to walk into the other room, as Dante smiled. "Heh sweetheart...can you grab one for me too?"

Matt turned on a heel, and charged Dante. He was met by a brick wall, as Dante stood his ground, not moving a muscle. The man rubbed his hand. "What the fuck are you?"

Dante smiled, moving so that his face was right in Matt's. "I'm the fucking boogie man..." The man stared widely at him. "BOO!" Dante yelled at the man, causing him to fall backwards in fear.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Dante...knock it off..."

All of a sudden, she heard the hammer of a gun cock back, and looked to the floor to see Matt holding a gun up at Dante. The young twin laughed. "Look Trish, he's gonna shoot me..." Dante hunched over laughing, enraging the man further.

Trish got between them. "Knock it off you guys...this has gone far enough..."

Dante reached around his back, and drew Ebony. "Come on fella...Ebony here was getting jealous of her sister all night, and shes hungry for some action too..."

Trish put her hand on top of Ebony, looking into Dante's eyes. "Please leave Dante...just go..."

Dante scoffed, reholstering his gun. "Yeah, shes right..." He looked to the shakey man on the ground. "I wouldn't want to have to pay to have a stain removed from the floor..."

Dante turned to leave, before turning back. "Good one Trish...you picked a _real_ winner here..." He closed the door behind him, and began to trudge slowly through the snow to his brother's place.

He had gotten about half way there, as he watched the snow drift quietly down from the sky. "I wish you were around Verge...I miss you on nights like this..."

Vergil had recently gotten a job as a financial advisor, and his job sent him all over the world, for weeks and months at a time. Vergil wasn't scheduled home for another week, making Dante kick a small pile of snow in front of him. "_Dammit Verge...yeah you're wealthy now...but is it worth it_?"

As he walked, he cocked his head to his side, and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the night. His eyes narrowed, as he swore he could hear the sound of a car coming up behind him.

As the sound got louder he turned, just as a car rammed into the back of him, sending him flying into a brick wall. He hit it hard, causing bricks to be dislodged from thier place, and the window above them to shatter.

A man stepped out of the car, his head bleeding from the impact of his car skidding into a nearby telephone pole. He swayed back and forth, as he walked over to the still figure in the snow before him.

He nudged Dante with his foot, but got no response. He could see blood starting to stain the pillow of white surround the man's head, and spit on him, before turning to walk away. "Now who's the winner you cocky bastard?" He started his car, and backed it up away from the pole, before driving into the night.

As the snow picked up,and the temperature dropped, Dante remained still, his breathing slow and erratic. "_Vergil..."_

Vergil held his hand up, signaling to the stewardess for another drink. "What can I get you sir?"

"Scotch..." He smiled at her, making her giggle with happiness. "Anything for you sir..."

When she was gone, Vergil smiled, and laid back in his seat, looking out of the dark window to his side. "I could get used to this first class stuff..."

Suddenly, he shut his eyes tight, and grabbed his red amulet out of his shirt. "_Dante..." _He shivered, as he felt his body racked with and icy coldness. He concentrated, moving his thoughts to the deepest part of his mind. "_Where are you?..."  
_

The stewardess returned with his drink, setting it down on a tray next to him, snapping him awake to look at her. "Are you ok sir?" Vergil wiped a bead of sweat from his head, and slammed his drink in one swift gulp. "Where are we right now?"

The woman looked at him as if he were mad. "In a _plane_ sir..."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "I _KNOW_ that...I mean where are we as in geographical location?"

She looked at him, offended. "You don't have to snap at me..."

Vergil gave her a look as if to say, "_give me a break_", removing a hundred dollar bill from his back pants pocket, and handing it to her. "_Now_ will you tell me where we are?"

She pocketed the cash, and turned to leave. "Somewhere over New York I believe."

Vergil looked out of the window. "Perfect..."

He stood, caring less about his bags above. They would be sent later. He made his way to the back of the plane, and stopped in front of the emergency exit. He looked around, and grabbed a mans shoulder. The man looked up at him, and Vergil smiled politely. "I'm gonna need you to close this in a moment..."

The man looked at Vergil like he was insane, as he saw the dark twin put his hand on the large handle. Vergil looked at him before opening it. "Thanks...have a great flight..."

Vergil threw himself from the plane, transforming into his demon half, and falling to the earth like a meteor. He held his wings to his sides, as he looked back up to see the plane fading quickly from sight. He closed his eyes once more. "_Dante, where are you?"_

He began to panic, as he could not hear his brother's thoughts any longer. "_Shit_..." Vergil spread his massive wings, and began to descend faster and faster, as the lights from the city came into better view. He closed his eyes, at the sting of ice pelting his body as he fell. He braced himself, as he fell harder and faster, until everything became a blur to him.

Using his wings, he angled them upwards, causing him to hiss in pain from the stop of the descent. He soared over the city, looking for any sign of his brother, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Dante moved his bloody hand slightly, as he felt himself being burried in the now thick snow that was falling from the sky. He knew that no one would find him, if he was covered, and began to painfully extend his arms beneath him, raising his body slightly out of the snow. His red coat, now exposed, began to flap in the wind. All he could feel was cold, as he passed back out, the side of his face hitting the snow pile under him hard, sending flakes up into the night sky like an erie snow globe.

Vergil landed on the doorstep of Devil May Cry, and kicked the door in. He stared in horror, at the sight of Trish and her boyfriend having sex in the middle of the floor. He turned his back to them, clearing his throat, and putting his hand up to the side of his face. "Trish..."

Trish stood, and pulled a nearby blanket over herself, and Matt. "Vergil? What the hell? I didn't think that you'd be back for another week or so..."

Vergil turned. "Where is my brother?" He looked into Matt's eyes, boring holes into him. He swore that he could see the man shaking.

"He left while ago, heading for your place..." Trish stared at the dark twin before her. "Why?"

Vergil continued to stare the man next to her down. "That is a pretty nasty cut on your head..."

The man covered it with his hand. "Car accident...I hit a deer..."

Vergil turned, and walked outside to the man's car, studying the front of it. He had most certainly been in some kind of an accident, as Vergil saw blood on the grill and a large dent in the hood, but what he saw next made him enraged. He walked back into the room, walking right up to the man and kneeling into his face. "Are you telling me, that the deer around here wear red leather?"

Trish looked at the torn fabric in Vergil's hand, and then at her boyfriend. "Matt...what did you do?"

Matt began to tremble at the sight of Vergil's glowing eyes before him. "I...I...he was talking shit Trish...you heard him..."

Trish stood up, leaving the man naked on the floor. "You didn't run out for beer...DID YOU?"

He shook his head. "I had to teach him a lesson...a big mouth like that should of seen it coming..."

Vergil grabbed the man by his throat,and began to drag him out into the snow. He reached out for Trish, as she shut her eyes. "Sorry Matt, but there is nothing that I can do for you now..."

Matt struggled to breathe, as he was dragged around the side of the large building through the snow around him. Vergil walked quickly with him, heading for an old wooden fence at the very back of the business. He smiled as he saw that more boards had rotted away, leaving long rusty spikes exposed. He picked the man up by his shoulders, and rammed him into the nails, causing him to scream into the night sky. "Where is my brother asshole? My patience is worn very thin right now, and I severe jet lag, so you had better give me the right answer."

"Go to hell you sick freak!" Matt swung his legs up, kicking Vergil away from him. He yelled out, as he tried to free himself from the spikes that were sticking out through the front of his upper chest.

Vergil stood, and brushed the snow off of his coat casually. "Wrong answer..." He pulled the man from the spikes, and rammed him into them once more. Blood covered the man's chest, as he moaned out in agony. "Fine...Fine...I'll tell you where he is..." Vergil stood in his face. "Well? I don't hear you telling me..."

"He's like ten blocks or so from here...I swear man...but it's no use...I'm pretty sure he's dead..." A low snarl could be heard, as Vergil proceeded to twist Matt's arms so violently, that both of them dislodged from thier sockets, and hung from his body by mere tendons. Blood poured out onto the snow below, asTrish sat inside, covering her ears. "You shouldn't of pissed off Vergil, Matt..."

Vergil continued to rip into him, showing the man his own body parts as he ripped them off, hoping for some sort of wicked satisfaction from his handy work. When he was done though, only slow gurgling came from the man's mouth. Smiling wickedly, Vergil decided to end the man's life, pulling out Yamato. He didn't quite decpitate him, instead turing him into a sort of human pez dispenser. He pulled the man from the fence and transformed into his demon half, taking off into the night, carrying the man below him by his one remaining leg. He smiled, as he saw the alley he was looking for, and dropped the man's body from his grip. Vergil knew that the alley at that time of night was usually overrun with demons, and that the body would be devoured quickly, leaving no evidence of his existance.

He dipped downwards, and began to fly quickly through the abandoned city streets, looking for any sign of a car accident. His eyes grew wide, as he saw a telephone pole bent over, hanging into the street below. Landing, and taking his human form, he saw traces of blood near the now fading tire tracks leading up to the pole. Vergil darted his eyes around from side to side. "Dante?" He had to yell loudly, as the wind and snow were now blinding his vision. "Dante can you hear me?"

He heard nothing, and turned to check a different area, when his boot stepped on something hard, under a large pile of snow. He dropped to his knees, and began to push the snow behind him. He saw a red coat under it, as he dug faster, finally grabbing his twin in his arms. "Dante! Answer me dammit!" He shook his brother, but got no response. The blood that covered him was frozen in place, making him look like a porcelain statue of death . Vergil removed his coat, and wrapped his brother in it. Picking him up, he took his devil form, and flapped his wings upwards into the night. He knew that his loft was closer than Devil May Cry, as he flew higher and higher until he reached his sixtieth floor balcony. He never locked it, there being no point, as he landed gently and slid the door open.

The loft was warm, as he kept the heat on, just in case Dante decided to stay there while he was away. Dante had always preferred it warmer than Vergil did, but the older twin didn't mind. He laid his brother on the floor in the middle of the living room, and ran to thier bedroom, grabbing all of the blankets off of it, and running back in with them.

Vergil removed his jacket from his brother's soaked body, and threw it to the side, as he then began to remove Dante's red one. He slapped his brother's face lightly a few times. "Dante...wake up..."

He then pulled of Dante's wet pants, exterting all of his energy to remove the soaked leather. "We need to get you new pants..." Vergil threw them onto the wet pile, and put his head to his twin's chest. He could hear Dante's heart beating slowly, in sync with his own. "Well at least you aren't dead..." Vergil pulled all of the blankets he had grabbed from the bedroom onto his now naked brother, and placed a pillow from the nearby couch under his head.

Vergil sighed, letting his body finally take a break. He swore that he hadn't taken a proper breath since he jumped from the plane. He brushed a strand of hair out his brother's face before standing and walking to the bedroom, to change into some dry clothes.

When he returned, he checked on his brother, and headed in the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Since the large loft was basically seperated into two large rooms, he could see his brother from where he stood, glancing over his shoulder every few minutes, checking for signs of movement.

Vergil sat on the floor of his penthouse, propping himself up against the back of the couch. He removed the pillow from behind Dante's head, and placed his brother's head in his lap. The dark twin began to run his fingers gently through Dante's wet hair, sipping his coffee with his free hand.

Vergil frowned, remembering that Dante had promised him not to take any jobs while he was gone, and to take a well deserved break. "_He never listens to me_..." Vergil set his coffee down on the ground next to him, as he felt himself getting sleepy. He smiled down at his brother. _"God you are a royal pain in the ass somtimes, but I love ya for it..."_

Dante opened his eyes slowly, preparing for the cold that he had felt right before he passed out, but when it didn't come, he looked confused. He looked up, a small smile appearing on his lips. "_Verge_..." His brother had one of his arms up on the couch behind him, with his head laying over the top of it. His breath was slow and rythmic, beating perfect time with his twins.

Dante attempted to sit himself up slowly, as not to disturb his older brother, when a sharp pain shot up his spine, and he let out a loud groan.

Vergil hearing this, sat up quickly, looking down at his brother. "Dante? Are you ok?"

Dante's eye's were shut tight, as he rolled back and forth in Vergil's lap. "My back is fucked up Verge..."

Vergil's face turned to concern, as he got up slowly, before grabbing a pillow from the couch, and putting it under his twin's head gently. Dante arched his neck in to the pillow, a look of sheer agony painting his face. "Vergil...help me dammit..."

Vergil knelt next to him, and carefully rolled Dante onto his side. His face looked sickened, as he saw bands of black and purple sketched across his younger brother's back. "Jesus Dante, your back looks like a thunderstorm..."

Dante cocked an eye up, his face still pained. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Vergil rolled him onto his back once more, making eye contact with his brother. "What happened to you?"

Dante thought back to the snow, and the stillness of the night, and the... "He hit me with his damn car! That fucker hit me in the back like a damn coward!" Dante struggled to sit up, sweat pouring from his body, as he screamed out in agony. "I'm gonna find that bastard and rip his fucking head off..."

Vergil grabbed his brother in his arms. "Dante calm down..."

Dante fought against his older, and stronger brother, trying to free himself. "You're not the one who he hit dammit! Let me go!"

Vergil continued holding his twin. "Dante...I killed him already ok?" Dante relaxed slightly. "I killed him Dante...he's gone..."

Dante let his body collapse into Vergil, looking up at him. "You did...but how?" He was breathing so hard, he felt like his lungs were going to explode.

Vergil began to run his fingers through his brother's white hair. "I will always find a way Dante...always..." He continued stroking Dante's head, rocking him back and forth slowly, until he was sure his brother had fallen asleep. "_I will never let anyone hurt you, and live to breathe another day_..._I promise you_..." He placed a kiss on his brother's forehead, and laid his own onto it. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep, two heartbeats thumping perfectly in time with eachother. Nothing was more perfect...

* * *

**Cute...AWH...say it with me now...AAWWWHHHHH.. ROFL Ok so if you liked this at all, let me know, cause I have more of these!** **Plus is you don't, I might cry, and you dont wanna see a dark prince cry...RIGHT?**


End file.
